Lupin Collection
The is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by the phantom thief Arsene Lupin. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/lvsp/lupin-collection/ These treasures were stolen by the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, a crime syndicate from another dimension, and used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere in their bodies and can also be used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to revive the Gangler members into giant size. Lupin Collection VS Changers Six copies of the same changer that work with the Dial Fighters, Trigger Machines and GoodStriker for various battle needs. Dial Fighters Plane-like mecha that allow transformations to Lupinrangers and are attack vehicles. Trigger Machines Car-like mecha that allow transformations to Patrangers and are attack vehicles. GoodStriker A sentient mecha/puppet being that sides with whoever he wishes to at the time. His assists provide additional power and combining or splitting capabilities. "Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule" (Zyuohger tribute) A die-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game. It was used by Gangler member Ruretta Gerou (in the disguise of a casino owner) to manipulate the probability in various casino games until It was taken by Lupin Red. Its name is derived from the Bob Dylan song "Like A Rolling Stone" (1965). "Turn me on/Allume-moi" (Shinkenger tribute) A lighter-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, Grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). It was used by Gangler member Garatt Nargo until it was taken by the Lupinrangers. Its name is most likely derived from the David Guetta/Nicki Minaj song, "Turn Me On" (2012). . "Get big/Gros caliber" (GoGo Five tribute) A syringe-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It is primarily used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to enlarge Gangler Monsters. Its name is most likely derived from the Dorrough song, "Get Big" (2010). "Who made who/Qui a fait qui" (Ohranger tribute) A jade figure-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to remodel any object. It was used by Gangler Member Namero Bacho until it was taken by LupinBlue. Its name is derived from the AC/DC song, "Who Made Who" (1986). "I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller" (Goggle Five tribute) A ribbon-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to alter the apperance of something into something cute (An example being Rubroom Jaws using this piece to change his Shark Mouth Portals into stuffed shark dolls to use in his kidnapping crimes). It was used by Gangler Member Rubroom Jaws until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. Its name is derived from the Madonna song, "Dress You Up" (1984). Notes *Several modified versions of past Super Sentai props can be seen amongst the earliest shots of the assembled Lupin Collection. **''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007) ***GekiBat **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (2011) ***Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012) ***Morphin Brace ***Ichigan Buster ***Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla ***Buster Vehicle BC-04 ***GB Custom Visor **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013) ***Gabrichanger ***Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle ***Zyudenryu Stegotchi **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' (2016) ***Cube Tiger ***Cube Gorilla **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' (2017) ***Orion Voyager *Incidentally, besides the above, the pieces of the collection used by the Gangler also seem to be inspired by various pieces of gear and mecha from past Sentai Teams: **Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule: Zyuoh Changer (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) **Turn me on/Allume-moi: Shishi Origami (Emblem Form; Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) **Get Big/Gros caliber: The Laser Grip equipped with the Life Bird's Tail Injector (Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive) **Who Made Who/Qui a fait qui: A hybrid of Gunmazin (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger; In terms of the figure's design) & OtomoNin Paonmaru (Shuriken Sentai Ninninger; In terms of color and the pose (IE: Paonmaru's position in Shurikenjin Paon) of the figure) **I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller: Goggle Pink's Pink Ribbon; The piece also bares an insignia that is similar to the Goggle V team emblem with the only difference being that the insigina on the Piece lacks a star. (Dai Sentai Goggle V) *Excluding the pieces used by both the Lupinrangers & Patranger (the VS Changers, Dial Fighters, Trigger Machines and GoodStriker), the pieces of the Lupin Collection shares some references to various criminal activities: **Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule: Gambling, Fraud, Corruption and Tax evasion **Turn me on/Allume-moi: Arson **Get Big/Gros caliber: Drugs, Doping, etc. **Who Made Who/Qui a fait qui: Art forgery **I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller: Kidnapping Appearances References Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai Artifacts Category:Collectible Devices